Conventional sanitary tissue products incorporate fibrous structures that typically contain fiber flexibilizing agents, such as softening agents. Fiber flexibilizing agents reduce the opacity of fibrous structures within which they are incorporated.
Accordingly, there is a need for fibrous structures that contain a fiber flexibilizing agent system wherein the net change in opacity of the fibrous structure resulting from the fiber flexibilizing agent system is greater than the net change in opacity of the fibrous structure resulting from individual components of the fiber flexibilizing agent system.